Protected Brother
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Memiliki 4 orang hyung yang sangat over protectif membuat hidup Kyuhyun jadi tidak bebas, namun dibalik itu Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyung-hyung yang amat dia sayangi.
1. Chapter 1

**Protected Brother . . . Part 1**

**Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Sungmin**, **Leeteuk**, **Kim Kibum**, **Lee Donghae

Summary : Memiliki 4 orang hyung yang sangat over protectif membuat hidup Kyuhyun jadi tidak bebas, namun dibalik itu Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyung-hyung yang amat dia sayangi.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah seorang laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun berjalan tertunduk sambil sibuk membaca buku yang dipegangnya dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Hari ini dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karna ada yang ingin di belinya di game center, yaitu game console keluaran terbaru. Kyuhyun sangat suka sekali bermain game, bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bermain game. Namun dia juga tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar, itu terbukti dari prestasinya di sekolah yang selalu juara di kelas. Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan game center, senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Dia pun langsung masuk ke tempat yang menurutnya adalah surga dunia itu, menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam untuk memilih-milih game console yang baru diluncurkan.

Sorry . . . sorry . . . sorry . . . sorry . . .

Nada dering sorry-sorry terlantun, dengan segera dia merogoh saku celananya mengambil handphone yang sejak tadi sudah bergetar-getar.

"Yoboseo . . ." Sambil tetap fokus memilih game yang akan dia beli nanti.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Kenapa sudah sesore ini kau belum pulang juga? Kami semua sudah mengkhawatirkanmu." kata seseorang diseberang sana. Kyuhyun langsung mengenali suara orang yang menelponnya.

"Oo,, Siwon hyung. Mianhe, aku sedang berada di game center sekarang, sedang memilih game console keluaran terbaru." Masih tetap sibuk memilih-milih.

"Kau ini suka lupa waktu kalau sudah kesana, cepat pulang! Atau perlu aku menjemputmu sekarang?" Nada kekhawatiran hyungnya terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Iya sebentar lagi aku pulang. Hyung tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula jarak antara game center dan rumah kan tidak begitu jauh." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat pulang!" tuuuuuuut . . . telpon terputus.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan game console yang dicarinya, lalu pergi ke kasir membayar game tersebut. Terlihat sekali pancaran kebahagiaan dan rasa puas di wajahnya setelah mendapatkan game yang selama ini dia inginkan. Dia melihat jam yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6. 'Ternyata sudah sesore ini, pantas saja hyung khawatir dan menyuruhku pulang.' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam benaknya. Dengan segera dia bergegas pulang.

.

.

Kyuhyun adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya, dia memiliki 4 orang saudara yang semuanya laki-laki. Hyung pertamanya bernama Leeteuk, dia bekerja sebagai seorang penyiar radio dan MC serta presenter di berbagai acara yang di siarkan televisi. Hyung ke duanya bernama Sungmin, dia adalah yang terimut dan termanis diantara hyungnya yang lain. Sungmin bekerja sebagai penyanyi di beberapa café mewah, karena kemampuannya dalam menulis lirik lagu sangat hebat dan dia juga memiliki suara yang indah. Hyungnya yang ketiga bernama siwon, merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir pada jurusan Desain Grafis, dia juga seorang photografer yang sangat berbakat. Siwonlah hyung Kyuhyun yang paling memilki karismatik tertinggi dimata para wanita, wajahnya yang sangat tampan serta postur tubuh yang sangat menawan dengan mudah membuat hati para wanita yang melihat dirinya di buat meleleh. Dan hyungnya yang terakhir bernama Kibum, seorang mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan arsitektur dan sangat menyukai berbagai jenis olahraga. Hyungnya yang satu ini sangat terkenal akan Killer Smilenya, yang membuat semua orang tidak dapat menolak untuk dekat-dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun sendiri saat ini bersekolah di sebuah SMA negri terelit di korea yaitu Yumkwang High School, kelas 2.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya yang sudah berkonser ria karna kelaparan, dan teringat bahwa sejak tadi siang dia belum makan apa-apa. Dia membayangkan apa yang dimasak Sungmin hyung hari ini, semoga saja makanan kesukaannya pikirnya dalam hati. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya, namun pada saat dia melewati taman kota ada beberapa anak SMA lain yang tidak dikenal menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hei bocah, kalau mo lewat berikan dulu uangmu?" Seseorang yang berbadan paling besar dia antara yang lain, lalu menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Dengan cueknya Kyuhyun berkata "Aku tidak punya uang." Sambil berusaha melepaskan kerah bajunya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawan kami hah?" Anak yang lain maju sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka akan sikap anak-anak nakal tersebut, tapi dia juga malas meladeni mereka. "Aku sungguh tidak memiliki uang, jadi biarkan aku pulang sekarang." Dia ucapkan dengan ketusnya.

"Dasar bocah tengik, kau mo cari mati ya!" Kyuhyun didorong hingga terjatuh, tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang dan berjalan menghiraukan mereka. Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Kini kesabarannya telah habis dan dia sudah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi bahkan kesehatannya. Kyuhyun balik menghajar mereka, walaupun jumlah mereka lebih banyak tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah laki-laki yang lemah. Pada saat dia hendak memukul anak yang berbadan besar, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kepalanya pusing. Kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, sudah tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa pada dirinya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap, dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun sudah tersungkur di tanah. Anak-anak nakal yang berkelahi dengannya tadi terlihat kaget, dan mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

.

Eeteuk terus melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding, "Sudah jam 8. Kemana saja dia sampai jam segini belum juga pulang?" desahnya kepada adik-adiknya. Sungmin terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir kaya gosokkan. Siwon yang sifatnya paling dewasa tetap berusaha tenang, walaupun dikeningnya terpancar rasa kekhawatiran. Dan Kibum terus berusaha menghubungi handphone dongsaengnya itu, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Siwon, tadi Kyunie bilang apa waktu kau menyuruhnya pulang?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa diam. Kyunie adalah panggilan sayang Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya bilang akan secepatnya pulang hyung. Waktu aku katakan akan menjemputnya, dia bilang bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Siwon tetap tenang.

"Kemana anak ini . . ." Eeteuk tidak henti-hentinya memandangi jam.

"Hyung, handphonenya juga tidak diangkat-angkat oleh Kyuhyun." Sela Kibum.

"Eeteuk hyung, aku akan mencarinya." Sungmin yang sudah bersiap-siap mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Aku ikut!" kata Eeteuk dan Siwon secara bersamaan. "Bumie, kau disini saja jaga rumah." Lanjut Eeteuk. Kibum hanya mengangguk cepat.

Mereka bertiga mulai mencari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyetirkan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju game center. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin masih berada disana, tapi sesampainya di game center tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali pencarian di sepanjang jalan, Sungmin kini menyetirkan mobilnya perlahan, sedangkan Eeteuk dan Siwon melihat kanan kiri jalan.

Pada saat mobil mereka melewati taman kota, dengan samar-samar Siwon melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. "Itu Kyuhyun !" pekiknya sehingga membuat hyung-hyungnya kaget. Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya, Eeteuk dan Siwon segera berhambur menuju sosok Kyuhyun yang kemudian disusul Sungmin.

"Benar, itu Kyunie!" Teriakan Sungmin mulai panik. Mereka semua berlari kearah Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Eeteuk langsung memangku tubuh adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri dan penuh dengan luka memar. "Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun bangun . . . !" Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, wajah Kyuhyun pucat sekali sebaiknya cepat kita bawa pulang." Seru Siwon sambil bersiap menggendong adiknya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun di masukkan kedalam mobil, mereka pun segera pulang.

.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa wajahnya penuh dengan luka memar seperti ini?" Kibum yang panik saat membuka pintu dan dilihatnya kondisi adiknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya." Eeteuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum. "Siwon cepat bawa Kyu kekamarnya!" setengah berlari. "Sungmin, Kibum, tolong bawakan air hangat serta handuk kecil dan kotak obat ke atas." Komando Eeteuk memberi perintah kepada adik-adiknya.

.

Mereka semua dengan kompak mengganti baju Kyuhyun dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Leeteuk.

"Kau tau kan kalau Kyuhyun paling malas dengan yang namanya rumah sakit." Jawab Eeteuk sambil mengobati luka di jari adiknya.

"Tapi hyung, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." Kibum yang sejak tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"Kita lihat dulu keadaannya besok." Eeteuk berusaha tetap tenang.

Malam itu mereka semua bersama-sama tidur di kamar Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya. Siwon tidur di meja belajar, Eeteuk tertidur di sofa dengan Kibum yang tidur di pangkuannya, sedangkan Sungmin tidur dipinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

.

.

Besok paginya.

". . . . Nnnggg . . . ." Kyuhyun sadarkan diri.

Mendengar itu Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kyunie, kau sudah sadar?" Kata Sungmin dengan semangat. "Eeteuk hyung, Siwon, Bumie bangun. Kyunie sudah sadar!" panggil sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh mereka.

"Benarkah!" dengan segera Eeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun, yang kemudian disusul Siwon dan Kibum.

" . . . hyung . . ." Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Siwon bernafas lega.

Mata Kyuhyun melihat berkeliling dan melihat keempat hyungnya yang masih tidak bisa menghilangkan raut kecemasan di wajah mereka.

"Hyung mianhe . . . mianhe karena aku tidak cepat pulang . . . mianhe karna telah membuat hyung-hyung khawatir . . . aku tau kalian pasti marah, hukum aku saja hyung. . ." kata Kyuhyun lemah.

"Bodoh siapa yang akan marah padamu." Eeteuk berkata dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Iya Kyu, kami mana mungkin marah padamu." Lanjut Siwon.

"Gomawo . . . Hyung, Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Kemudian Sungmin menjelaskan kepada dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya itu. "Semalam karna sampai jam 9 kau belum pulang juga, kami khawatir sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya jam segitu kau belum pulang. Akhirnya aku, hyung Eeteuk dan siwon pergi mencarimu di game center, tapi disana tidak ada dirimu. Lalu kami mencarimu sepanjang pulang dan pada saat melewati taman kota kami melihat dirimu yang sudah tersungkur tak sadarkan diri disana."

"Kyunie, kenapa kau bisa tidak sadarkan diri di taman dan babakbelur begitu?" Kibum mulai penasaran.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, melihat reaksi adiknya Eeteuk langsung mengerti, lalu berkata "Sudahlah, Kyu sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kondisimu masih lemah lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menuruti perkataan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya sudah sangat lapar karna sejak kemarin belum terisi makanan, dia berkata lagi pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Hyung . . . aku lapar . . ." dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

"Oo, aku akan segera masakan bubur ayam terenak untukmu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan lama!" Sungmin berdiri dan segera turun kedapur. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin yang sedang memasak bubur untuknya, namun dia tertidur kembali. Hari ini Eeteuk harus menjadi MC disebuah acara besar, Siwon sedang melakukan pemotretan di studio miliknya, dan Kibum pergi kuliah. Mereka terpaksa tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun, untung saja jadwal Sungmin hari ini sedang kosong jadi dia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Sungmin masuk kekamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan dua botol kecil yang berisi obat dan vitamin. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tertidur lelap, dengan perasaan tidak tega dia membangunkan adiknya.

"Kyunie . . . bangun. Buburnya sudah matang, kau harus makan sekarang." Sungmin membangunkannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, perlahan Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun duduk bersandar. Sungmin menyuapi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kyunie minum ini." Sungmin menyerahkan sebutir obat penambah darah dan suplemen vitamin. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, dan Eeteuk hyung menyuruhku agar kau meminumnya."

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun meminum obat yang diberikan Hyungnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?" Ucap Sungmin yang sudah penasaran sejak kemarin, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. 'Sepertinya saat ini dia tidak ingin menceritakannya' pikir Sungmin. "Ya sudahlah, kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam, tapi karna dia takut akan reaksi dari hyung-hyungnya itu. Dulu waktu SMP dia pernah dikerjai oleh para seniornya dan pulang kerumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Lalu Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadiannya, setelah itu keempat hyungnya pergi kesekolah mencari informasi tentang siapa senior yang telah berani mengerjai adik mereka. Keesokannya hyung-hyung Kyuhyun menemui senior itu sepulang sekolah, membawanya pergi dengan paksa, lalu menceburkannya di sungai Han sambil mengancam "Jangan pernah berani-beraninya mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi atau kau akan menghadapi kami semua. Araseo?" Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak berani menceritakan kejadian buruk yang dia alami, takut akan reaksi para hyungnya yang terlalu over protektif.

"Ah,, game console terbaruku . . ." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ini sudah babakbelur seperti ini masih saja memikirkan game consolemu itu." Kata Sungmin yang tak habis pikir pada adiknya. "Game consolemu itu baik-baik saja didalam tas." Dia menunjuk kearah sebuah tas ransel milik Kyuhyun.

. . . . _to be continued . . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_FB: Shania De Granger_

_Twitter: Shania9ranger_


	2. Chapter 2

**Protected Brother**

By : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah karna para hyungnya yang melarang, padahal dirinya sudah merasa baik-baik saja, luka-luka di tubuh Kyuhyun pun sudah sembuh. Bukan tanpa sebab hyung-hyungnya terlalu berlebihan mencemaskan dia, tapi di antara mereka memang hanya Kyuhyunlah yang memiliki tubuh lemah dan rentan akan penyakit. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah sering sakit-sakitan dan mengidap Anemia, yaitu penyakit kurang darah yang membuat si penderitanya menjadi lemas, dan akan merasa pusing jika kelelahan. Wajah penderita Anemia akan terlihat sangat pucat bila tidak meminum obat penambah darahnya setiap hari. Olehkarna itu keempat hyungnya sangat menjaga Kyuhyun.

Orang tua mereka sudah bercerai sejak Kyuhyun kelas 5 SD. Saat itu Appa dan Umma mereka berselisih memperebutkan hak asuh anak. Terutama Umma yang ingin sekali membawa Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama dengan dirinya, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena ikatan persaudaraan mereka sangat kuat. Mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan satu sama lain, lalu memilih untuk tetap tinggal di korea dan tidak ikut siapa pun baik Appa atau Umma mereka. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua mereka tidak mengizinkannya, setelah melihat kegigihan anak-anak untuk tetap bersama-sama akhirnya orang tua mereka pun mengizinkan. Umma mereka yang sudah lama mempunyai impian untuk bisa berkeliling dunia, setelah bercerai dia melakukan perjalanan keliling dunianya. Sedangkan Appa mereka yang seorang pengusahawan terkenal akan sahamnya yang tersebar diseluruh dunia, lebih memilih fokus pada kerjaannya di London.

Walaupun tanpa orang tua, mereka bisa hidup bahagia, saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Setiap bulan Appa dan Umma mereka selalu mentransfer uang cukup banyak, agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anaknya dengan mewah. Tapi mereka tidak mau hidup mewah dan menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu saja. Uang itu mereka simpan dalam tabungan dan hanya menggunakannya jika butuh dan terdesak. Mereka sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidup sederhana.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah diizinkan hyung-hyungnya untuk masuk sekolah lagi, setelah satu minggu lamanya istirahat dirumah. Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun sampai didepan sekolah.

"Kyu, ingat kalau ada apa-apa atau kau merasa pusing hubungi kami, araseo?" Titah Siwon mengingatkan adiknya.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"O,,satu lagi. Pulang sekolah nanti kau akan di jemput oleh salah satu dari kami." Siwon hampir lupa menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung. . . aku kan sudah besar, aku bisa pulang sendiri ko." Rengek Kyuhyun pada hyungnya itu.

"Andwae! Ingat terakhir mengatakan hal itu, kau tidak sadarkan diri ditaman dengan luka disekujur tubuh." Siwon menunjuk bekas luka dikening Kyuhyun. "Olehkarna itu kami tidak akan membiarkan hal yang serupa terjadi lagi. Cobalah mengerti perasaan kami sebagai hyungmu yang tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada dongsaeng tersanyangnya." Wajah Siwon berubah sedih.

"Aku tau karna kejadian kemarin aku sudah membuat hyung-hyung bersedih. Hyung mianhe. . . " Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sekarang sebagai tanda menyesal.

"Sudah-sudah, masuk sana nanti keburu bell." Siwon menyudahi pembicaraan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah penyesalan adiknya. Lalu Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan cuek tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya. Gadis-gadis di sekolahnya sangat terkagum-kagum oleh ketampanan serta kepandaiannya. Di sekolah Kyuhyun selalu menjadi inceran mereka, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang membentuk fans club khusus para penggemar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang lain menmandang Kyuhyun dengan sinis, iri dan sebal padanya, karena semua gadis di sekolah hanya memandang dirinya.

Sesampainya di kelas dia melihat Donghae yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Donghae membalikan badan dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang dianggap sahabat oleh Kyuhyun di sekolah. Dia lumayan tampan, ramah, dan pembawaannya selalu ceria, dengan sifanya yang seperti itu dia mudah sekali mendapatkan pacar. Doanghae bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya, sehabis pulang sekolah dia harus membantu ayahnya di toko. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masuk di sekolah ini.

"Kyu! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah lagi." Wajah donghae tampak berseri-seri karna sudah satu minggu ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. "Kau tau aku merasa sangat kesepian, soalnya tidak ada yang cerewet mengajariku Matematika." Dia lalu hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun segera menghindar.

"Dasar Kau ini, aku tidak cerewet! Justru kaulah yang cerewet minta diajarin terus, kau kan babo dalam matematika." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada agak ketus.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu gwaenchanayo? bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu?" Donghae memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"Mianhe aku tidak sempat menjengukmu, kau kan tau sehabis pulang sekolah aku harus membantu ayah bekerja." Kepala Donghae tertunduk lemas.

"Hal itu tidak usah kau pikirkan, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa hanya luka-luka ringan. Ayo duduk!" ajak Kyuhyun menuju kursi mereka.

Meja Kyuhyun tepat berada di belakang meja Donghae. Kyuhyun duduk menghadap jendela yang terbuka, ketika hendak mengeluarkan bukunya dia bingung melihat sebuah tas manis berwarna pink di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tas ini milik siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Oh, tas itu milik Park Minji. Dia murid pindahan karna mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah kita, dan Shindong Songsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk duduk disitu soalnya sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lainnya lagi." Jawab Donghae. "Mian,,. aku lupa ngasih tau kamu."

"Sejak kapan dia pindah kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang agak penasaran.

"Sudah empat hari yang lalu. Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia anaknya baik dan manis ko." Donghae berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa duduk sendirian di kelasnya, jadi dia agak tidak rela jika harus berbagi meja dengan seseorang apalagi seorang gadis. Baginya anak perempuan itu merepotkan, cerewet, tukang gosip, dan menyebalkan. Itu kesimpulan yang dia ambil dari pengalamannya di kejar-kejar makhluk yang bernama perempuan.

"Itu dia." Donghae menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

.

Gadis yang cantik, tingginya kira-kira 165cm. Rambut ikalnya sebahu membuat dia tampak manis dan imut. Kulitnya putih namun terlihat segar. Gaya jalan yang anggun dan mempesona. Dia memiliki wajah yang memancarkan kelembutan, serta senyumannya terlihat tulus membuat orang disekitarnya merasakan kenyamanan. Kyuhyun sesaat terpesona melihatnya namun buru-buru memalingkan wajah dari makhluk cantik itu. Baginya semua perempuan sama saja, hanya penampilannya saja yang baik tapi hatinya belum tentu sebaik penampilannya.

"Annyonghaseo Minji-ssi!" Sapa Donghae kepada gadis itu dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ne, annyong Donghae-ssi." Minji balik menyapa Donghae. "Tangsinun. . . Kyuhyun-ssi imnida?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Kyuhyun, lalu dia memperkenalkan namanya. "Cheirumun Park Minji-imnida, Aku murid pindahan dari Pulau Jeju, dan akan menjadi teman sebangkumu sekarang. Salam kenal!" Dengan tersenyum ramah Minji mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan cuek tidak menggubris uluran tangan Minji, dia malah memalingkan wajah dengan malas menghadap ke jendela.

Minji agak kaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, dia pikir Kyuhyun akan sama seperti laki-laki kebanyakan yang tidak pernah menolak senyumannya. Walau sikap teman sebangkunya seperti itu, Minji tidak ambil pusing dan tanpa ragu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, beberapa murid langsung mengeluarkan bekal makanan mereka dan sebagiannya lagi pergi ke kantin. Minji adalah gadis yang supel dan ramah, jadi mudah baginya untuk beradaptasi di kelas. Beberapa murid perempuan mengajak Minji untuk makan bekal bersama, tapi dia menolak karna tidak membawa bekal seperti yang lain. Lalu Minji beranjak pergi dari kursinya keluar kelas.

Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan di kantin. Berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Hankyung sunbae, dia adalah kapten tim basket sekolah yang terkenal akan kelincahan gerakannya dilapangan.

"Kebetulan bertemu kalian disini, aku baru saja akan mencarimu Donghae." Hankyung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ada perlu apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu latihan malam ini di batalkan, karna aku ada urusan mendadak. Sebagai gantinya sore ini kita latihan sehabis pulang sekolah." Hankyung memberitahu perubahan jadwal latihan basket mereka.

"Tapi hyung aku harus membantu ayah di Toko." Kata Donghae.

"Kau tenang saja hari ini latihan tidak akan lama, hanya membahas sedikit teknik-teknik baru." Jelas Hankyung kepada Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan segera Donghae menyetujuinya.

"Kyu, kau seharusnya masuk club basket kami. Ku lihat kau memiliki bakat menjadi seorang pemain basket profesional." Tawar Hankyung yang kini beralih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang ingin sekali masuk club basketmu hyung, tapi pasti hyung-hyungku tidak akan mengijinkannya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dengan agak sedikit penyesalan.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali." Hankyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian, kepala sekolah sedang menungguku." Hankyung berpamitan kepada keduanya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Di kantin mereka memesan makanan dan lebih memilih meja yang ada di pojok ruangan untuk menyantap makanan mereka. Keduanya ngobrol banyak hal dengan asik, sampai akhirnya Donghae mengganti topik membicarakan tentang Minji.

"Kemana dia, kenapa disini juga tidak ada?" Donghae berkata sambil mencari-cari sosok seseorang.

"Nuguseyo?" Kyuhyun penasaran dan matanya ikut mencari.

"Park Minji." Dengan polosnya Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh. . . Ku pikir siapa. Kau suka ya padanya?" Kyuhyun jadi agak sebal mendengarnya.

"Ani,,.aniyo. Aku hanya heran dia seperti ditelan bumi setiap jam istirahat." Bantah Donghae yang kini asik memainkan sendok di mulutnya.

"Jangan mengelak. Kau pasti suka kan padanya?" Kyuhyun tetap pada tuduhannya.

"Sungguh, aku hanya penasaran padanya yang selalu menghilang pada jam istirahat." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan pada sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon apa-apa, dia hanya sibuk menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan mereka kembali kekelas, disana sudah ada Minji yang sedang membaca sebuah komik.

.

.

.

'Hari ini pelajaran di sekolah berakhir dengan membosankan' pikir Kyuhyun setelah bell pulang sekolah berdering. Donghae yang terlihat terburu-buru segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil berkata "Kyu, catatan Sejarahmu aku pinjam dulu ya!" kemudian dia melesat cepat menuju lapangan basket. Tidak lama Minji pun sudah bersiap untuk pulang "Kyuhyun-ssi aku juga duluan ya, sampai jumpa." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan dia seperti pura-pura tak medengarkan perkataan Minji. 'Memangnya dia pikir aku ini siapanya, kenapa harus berpamitan kepadaku.' pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyumpal telingannya dengan earphonenya.

Saat di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya yang sudah menunggu dengan setia, kali ini Kibum yang menjemputnya. Dari kejauhan Kibum sudah melambaikan tangan lalu tersenyum. Setiap gadis yang melewatinya terpesona dengan sosok Kibum, hal itu terlihat jelas sekali di kening mereka.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau keluar juga." Kibum masih tetap dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Hyung sudah lama menungguku?" Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari menghampiri hyungnya.

"Lumayan, sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu." Kata Kibum sambil melihat jam pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Mianhe, tadi aku harus mencatat pelajaran Sejarah dulu." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan keterlambatanya meninggalkan kelas.

"Gwaenchana, lagi pula jadwal kuliahku sedang tidak padat hari ini" Kibum berkata dengan lembut. "Ayo pulang! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di rumah." Kemudian mereka memasuki mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Di jalan Kyuhyun melihat sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang mengayuh sepeda, dilihatnya Minji yang sedang menikmati perjalanannya dengan bersepeda dan sesekali tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya sosok Minji menghilang setelah berbelok kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

Kakak beradik tersebut sampai di rumah. "Kami pulang…!"

Sungmin yang masih mengenakan celemek menyambut kedatangan mereka, "Kalian sudah pulang, aku sudah siapkan makanan enak untuk kalian."

"Hyung kau memang hebat, aku memang sudah lapar sekali." Kibum langsung berlari menuju meja makan yang kemudian disusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Eeteuk hyung dan Siwon hyung mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Hari ini Siwon akan pulang telat, dia sibuk dengan pemotretan sebuah iklan. Dan Eeteuk hyung belum pulang, mungkin masih berada di kantornya." Ujar Sungmin sambil merapikan dapur.

Kibum langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada dihadapannya, "Wah,,mashida!"

"Aissh. . . cara makanmu seperti orang yang 3 hari tidak makan saja." Tapi Kibum tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin dan makin merajalela melahap makanannya. "Ya! Pelan-pelan makannya nanti kau tersedak."

.

TIIING . . . TOONG . . .

Bell rumah mereka berbunyi, sungmin bergegas kepintu depan menemui si penekan bell. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita masuk bersamaan dengan Sungmin dan langsung menyapa Kibum yang sedang makan.

'Hah.. Mak Lampir itu lagi.' Desah Kyuhyun setelah melihat wanita itu. Diam-diam dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu, namun usahanya gagal ketika wanita tersebut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Akh,, Kyu, aku rindu sekali padamu!" Jeritnya sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan berusaha memeluknya. Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menghindar dari cengkraman Mak Lampir, dia kesal dan hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk-peluk.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Pasti menyenangkan!" Ujar wanita itu dengan penuh semangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memasang senyum palsu yang dipaksakan. "Mmmm,, kau cute sekali!" Kali ini wanita tersebut menyubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemasnya. Lalu dia tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya tanpa merasa bersalah telah mencubit pipi Kyuhyun hingga merah.

"Oh iya, aku bawakan ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan bungkusan besar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Kue buatanku, aku khusus buatkan untukmu. Dimakan ya?" Sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"Ne,, Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan itu dan menyerahkan pada hyungnya. Kedua hyungnya kini sibuk membuka bungkusan, melihat kagum isinya yang merupakan kue Tar berlapis coklat. Tanpa permisi pada si pembuat kue, keduanya langsung menyantapnya.

"Kyunie, kau harus makan kue ini. Rasanya enak sekali!" Mulut Sungmin kini sudah dipenuhi dengan kue.

"Nanti saja hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dengan cueknya.

Wanita itu bernama Jessica, dia adalah kekasih Eeteuk. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, sejak itu pulalah dia jadi sering kerumah Eeteuk, walaupun Eeteuk tidak ada dirumah. Jessica memang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa indah bagai boneka Barbie, tapi sifatnya yang bawel, berisik, manja, tidak tau malu dan suka mencari-cari perhatian membuat Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukainya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'Mak Lampir'. Kyuhyun selalu tidak habis pikir 'Apa yang dilihat Eeteuk hyung dari Mak Lampir itu sampai mau memacarinya?'

"Nonna, aku mau kekamar dulu. Capek. . ." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkan Jessica.

"Kau capek ya? Kalau begitu cepat istirahatlah, nanti kau sakit." Ujar Jessica dengan penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Akhirnya bisa menghindar juga dari Mak Lampir." Kyuhyun kini berada dikamar, meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kasur yang empuk. Dia mengambil handphone yang ada disaku celana, memeriksa apakah ada yang mengSMS dirinya setelah itu meletakannya kembali di meja. Angin yang berhembus perlahan dari jendela membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap.

. . . . _to be continued . . . ._

.

.

.

NB :

Maav ya bagi para Soshi bukan maksud menjelekan Jessica, tapi ga tau knp cuma dia yang kepikiran. Di mohon Komentnya ya?

_FB : Shania De Granger_

_Twitter : Shania9ranger_


	3. Chapter 3

**Protected Brother**

By : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun setelah mendengar keramaian yang terdengar dari bawah, dia melihat kearah jam ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. "Lama juga aku tertidur." Sambil mengucek matanya. Kyuhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya karena tadi dia tertidur masih mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah. Di bawah terdengar ramai sekali, Kyuhyun segera keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dilihatnya Kibum dan Henry yang sedang asik bermain game X-box console diruang keluarga.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun." Sapa Eeteuk yang saat itu sedang duduk bersantai disalah satu sofa panjang.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?" Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, kami tidak tega membangunkanmu." Eeteuk tampak wibawa.

"Ya! Kau kalah lagi Kibum hyung." Henry tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kibum.

"Aiiiissshh. . . kenapa hari ini aku kalah terus darimu?" Dengan agak kesal Kibum berdiri. "Kita berhenti mainnya, aku sudah lelah." Ujar Kibum sambil pergi meninggalkan Henry, lalu ke dapur mencari cemilan.

"Henry sudah malam, kau harus pulang sekarang. Nanti hyungmu Ryeowook mencemaskanmu." Eeteuk menyuruh Henry untuk segera pulang.

"Hyungku tidak akan cemas karna dia tidak sayang padaku seperti Eeteuk hyung menyayangi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya." Dengan entengnya Henry mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, setauku Ryeowook juga sangat menyayangi dirimu. Sudah sana pulang.." Eeteuk masih berusaha membujuk Henry.

"Baiklah aku pulang . . ." Kata Henry dengan malas, lalu pergi berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu ya hyung. Besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menantang dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah." Tantang Henry sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari tangga, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tanda setuju.

Henry adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Kyuhyun. Dia sering main ke rumah Kyuhyun, terutama saat dirinya bertengkar dengan hyungnya Ryeowook. Mereka adalah kakak-adik yang sangat aneh, setiap harinya selalu bertengkar walaupun terkadang masalahnya sepele. Oleh sebab itu Henry selalu merasa iri pada Kyuhyun karna memiliki hyung-hyung yang pengertian dan sangat sayang padanya.

o0o

"Kyu, kau belum makan sejak sore tadi kan?" Tanya Eeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menonton tv.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah hyungnya.

Mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya, Eeteuk segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya. Dia duduk disamping Kyuhyun, tanpa ada aba-aba terlebih dahulu kepada dongsaengnya, dia melayangkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauk ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tidak lapar . . ." Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan cepat. "Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih harus disuapi." Rengek Kyuhyun pada hyungnya itu.

"Andwae, kau harus makan! Ayo aaaaaa. . . " Tegas Eeteuk memaksa. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti hyungnya yang satu ini, sebab jika Kyuhyun tidak menurut maka Eeteuk akan menangis dan menganggap dirinya telah gagal dalam menjaga dan merawat dongsaengnya.

Keramaian tadi kini berubah jadi kesunyian, yang terdengar hanya suara televisi. Kibum sudah masuk kamarnya sejak tadi, Eeteuk tetap fokus menyuapi Kyuhyun, Siwon belum pulang, dan Sungmin sudah pergi ke Café tempatnya bekerja sebagai penyanyi.

Seusai Eeteuk menyuapi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan hyungnya. "Hyung, aku mau masuk ke kamar."

"Baiklah, kau jangan tidur malam-malam ya." Ujar Eeteuk sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

o0o

Di kamar Kyuhyun melihat jam weker yang terletak diatas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah itu dia mengambil PSPnya di laci, sambil tiduran dia memainkannya dengan asik. Tidak lama ponselnya berdering.

Sorry . . . Sorry . . . Sorry . . . Sorry . . .

Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"Kyunie . . . ! Eomma rindu sekali padamu."

"Ada apa?" Kata Kyuhyun datar menerima telepon dari Eommanya.

"Kau ini dingin sekali pada eommamu." Ujar eomma Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau tidak rindu pada eomma?" Terdengar suara eommanya agak manja.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan eommanya.

"Ah baiklah, eomma tau kau pasti malu menjawabnya. Eomma punya kabar baik untukmu, dan kaulah yang pertama eomma beritahu karna hyung-hyungmu belum mengetahuinya." Kata eomma Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Kabar apa?" Ada rasa penasaran dibenak Kyuhyun, namun dia tetap menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Kyunie, Eomma akan menikah lagi!" Teriak ummanya.

DUAAARRR . . . ! Kyuhyun bagai tersambar petir mendengar perkataan Ummanya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang tidak? Kau akan mendapatkan Appa baru, dia seorang dokter yang baik hati. Kemarin malam dia melamar eomma." Nada riang terdengar dari mulut eommanya. "Kyunie, kau jangan beritahu hyung-hyungmu dulu ya? Eomma ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka semua."

Kyuhyun diam mematung, amarah dan kebencian yang selama ini terpendam didalam hati akhirnya memuncak dan tak tertahankan lagi. Dia langsung menutup telpon eommanya, dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dia membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga hancur. Matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan kesedihan.

"Eomma, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku. . . " Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun melampiaskan amarahnya dengan meninju tembok beberapa kali dengan tangan kanannya hingga biru. Malam itu Dia tidak bisa tidur, bayang-bayang akan masa lalu terus menghantuinya, dimana saat-saat dia merasa bahagia telah memiliki keluarga harmonis yang indah leyap begitu saja, karena eomma menuntut cerai appanya dan lebih memilih pergi bersenang-senang berkeliling dunia. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun dia selalu terbangun kembali dengan kaget.

Surya menyongsong dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melihat jam dengan lemas, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Sudah jam 6, dia pun segera kekamar mandi, memakai seragam sekolahnya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Diam-diam dia keluar rumah dengan perlahan, saat ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin hyung-hyungnya melihat keadaannya yang kusut karena mereka pasti akan ribut kepanikkan. Tidak sarapan ataupun berpamitan, dia pergi begitu saja ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

XXX

Dikelas Kyuhyun jadi lebih diam, bahkan Donghae pun di acuhkannya. Donghae menatap heran pada sahabatnya, terutama saat jam istirahat Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Donghae untuk pergi ke kantin.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, dia berjalan dengan lunglai di taman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghadang langkahnya, kemudian gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyonghaseyo Kyuhyun sumbae, Jhoneun Yuri-imnida kelas 1A. Maaf telah menggagumu, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Gadis itu menjulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan gambar hati ditengahnya, itu adalah surat cinta. "Aku mohon terimalah perasaanku." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat memandang gadis yang ada dihadapannya, lalu mengambil surat itu. Yuri tersenyum dengan sumringah karna surat cintanya diterima oleh sumbae yang selama ini dia cintai, namun senyum tersebut memudar seketika melihat Kyuhyun merobek suratnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan ya? Mengganggu saja, sana pergi dari hadapanku!" Bentak Kyuhyun, kemudian mengusir Yuri dengan kasar. Yuri tersentak kaget akan sikap Kyuhyun padanya, air matanya mulai mengalir dengan derasnya. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu. Kau akan menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping." Minji muncul dari balik pohon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Jangan ikut campur! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Dasar tukang nguping!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan ketusnya.

"Aku tidak menguping, sejak tadi aku memang sudah ada disana membaca komik. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Minji menanggapi tuduhan Kyuhyun dengan sabar, kemudian Minji tersenyum meninggalkan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya kacau atas sikapnya, waktu istirahat telah berakhir tapi dia tetap tidak masuk ke kelas dan hanya duduk terdiam dibawah pohon hingga tertidur.

o0o

"Anak ini kemana sih, kenapa sejak tadi tidak kembali ke kelas?" Donghae yang berkata pada dirinya sendiri, masih menunggu Kyuhyun didepan kelas, tapi songsaengnim telah datang. Donghae terpaksa kembali ke mejanya.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tertidur cukup lama dibawah pohon. Dia kembali ke kelas, sekolah sudah sangat sepi tak berpenghuni karna sekitar satu jam yang lalu sekolah sudah bubar. Dikelas dia mengambil tasnya, diatas meja dia melihat 2 buah buku yang bukan milikinya dan selembar kertas. Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

.

"Ini buku catatan pelajaran IPA dan Matematika hari ini,

karna kau tidak kembali ke kelas maka aku akan meminjamkan catatan ini padamu."

By Minji

.

Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan buku Minji begitu saja, tapi diurungkan niatnya kemudian dia mengambil buku-buku catatan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu pulang. . .

XXX

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Desah Kibum yang sudah merasa bosan akan ocehan dosennya yang tiada henti-hentinya. Hari ini dia harus menerima kuliah tambahan yang dosennya berikan.

"Kibum-ah, kita jalan-jalan ke Mall yuk?" Ujar seseorang yang duduk disamping Kibum. Dia adalah Eunhyuk teman kuliah Kibum. Anaknya memang terlihat agak menyebalkan dan sombong, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan setia kawan. Mereka telah berteman sejak awal masuk kuliah, jadi pertemanan mereka sudah cukup kuat terjalin.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun sekarang." Kibum memasukkan buku-buknya kedalam tas.

"ah,, kau ini. Dongsaengmu itu kan sudah besar dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Eunhyuk sambil merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Ani.. dia tidak boleh pulang sendiri. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya. Apalagi pagi ini dia berangkat ke sekolah sendiri tanpa pamit dan sarapan pada hyung-hyungnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Aneh . . ." Kibum mencoba mengingat kejadian janggal pagi ini.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka orang yang cuek pada setiap gadis-gadis cantik di kampus ini ternyata 'brother complex'." Kata Eunhyuk sambil meledek Kibum.

"Diam kau.. Kyuhyun itu adikku satu-satunya, jadi aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tidak akan merasakan hal itu karna kau tidak punya adik, iya kan?" Kibum membela diri dan balik menyerang Eunhyuk.

"Ehm.. memang. Tapi rasanya noonaku tidak memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk memutar otak untuk menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan monyet yang super hiperaktif. Jadi dia tidak perlu mencemaskanmu." Kibum terkekeh puas.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kibum, Eunhyuk agak sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi. Mereka berjalan di halaman kampus yang cukup luas menuju tempat parkir, banyak gadis-gadis yang terus memandang kearah mereka terkagum-kagum. Eunhyuk yang dengan percaya dirinya melambaikan tangan seolah mengenalinya satu persatu, sedangkan Kibum hanya beberapa kali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sesampainya di tempat parkir Kibum segera menemukan mobil sedan berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Lain kali saja kita pergi bersenang-senangnya ya?" Kata Kibum sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum.

"Oke, kau juga jangan ngebut bawa motornya. Oh iya, titip salam juga buat noonamu. Ok!" Kibum mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Wae? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering titip salam buat dia." Sindir Eunhyuk kepada temannya itu.

"Habis noonamu manis sih." Seulas senyum nakal terpancar dari bibir KIbum.

"Aish.. kau bilang dia manis? Asal kau tau dia itu monster yang sangat menakutkan." Desah Eunhyuk yang tidak percaya atas pujian yang di lontarkan oleh Kibum untuk nonnanya.

"Hahaha. . . sudah-sudah. Aku hampir terlambat menjemput Kyuhyun. Aku duluan ya?" Kibum meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di tempat parkir.

Kemudian Eunhyuk pun menuju motornya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya tadi.

XXX

KIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT . . . Mobil sedan hitam berdecit keras ketika Kibum mengerem mendadak, dia tidak sengaja menyerempet seseorang. Kibum lekas keluar mobil dan melihat keadaan orang yang diserempetnya. Ternyata yang diserempet Kibum adalah seorang gadis yang sedang membawa sekantong plastik belanjaan. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan pada siku lengan dan lututnya yang tergores aspal. Dengan cekatan Kibum membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kibum panik.

"A.. ad.. aduh sakiiiitttt . . ." Gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Mi.. mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menyerempetmu." Kata Kibum mencoba meminta maaf.

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan lukanya. Barang belanjaannya kini berhamburan di jalan, kemudian dia berusaha memungutinya satu persatu. Kibum terpesona melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum terpesona melihat seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut panjang dengan hiasan bando kecil diatasnya, dia memiliki rambut hitam legam yang indah. Penampilannya sangat sederhana tanpa make up yang menghiasi wajah, namun tetap terlihat cantik karna wajahnya memancarkan sinar kecantikan alami.

"Kau tidak usah memungutinya lagi, aku akan ganti rugi untuk semuanya." Kibum melarang gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa dan mengobati luka-lukamu." kata Kibum agak khawatir akan luka di lutut gadis itu yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menolak tawar Kibum. "Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak majikanku akan marah besar." Katanya lagi.

Kibum merasa heran dengan penolakkan gadis itu. Biasanya gadis-gadis tidak akan pernah menolak Kibum, terutama jika dia sudah mengeluarkan killer smilenya, mereka justru berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Kibum untuk dapat menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau terluka." Kibum berkata dengan lembut. Dia menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis kebanyakan lainya.

Namun gadis itu tetap tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Kibum. Kibum yang tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja melihatnya terluka, dengan sigap membopong gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tu.. tunggu . . . tunggu dulu." Gadis itu berusaha berontak, namun usahanya sia-sia karna Kibum telah melajukan mobilnya. Kibum membawa gadis itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

XXX

Di rumah sakit.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, nona ini hanya mengalami luka ringan." Ujar dokter setelah memeriksa gadis itu.

"Syukurlah, kamsahamnida dokter." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya pada dokter.

"Ne, kalau begitu sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang." Dokter sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk pulang.

Kibum memapah gadis itu keluar dari rumah sakit, dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam mobil. Dia mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Jhoneun Kibum imnida." Kibum mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"O,, Kim Seoeun imnida. Tidak apa-apa Kibum-ssi, lagi pula kau sudah mengobati lukaku." Seoeun ragu-ragu membalas jabatan tangan Kibum.

"Aniyo, yang mengobati lukamu itu dokter bukan aku." Kibum tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Ini sebagai uang ganti rugi atas barang belanjaanmu yang rusak tadi." Dia menyerahkan sejumlah uang ganti rugi pada Seoeun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Kibum-ssi." Seoeun menerimanya agak sungkan.

"Ah,, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku oppa, kelihatannya kau lebih muda dariku." Kibum berusaha membuat dirinya dan Seoeun jadi lebih akrab.

"Ne, o..op..oppa." Kata Seoeun canggung.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinngi dengan megahnya, pagar besi terukir indah di setiap tangkainya, dan halamannya yang luas dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga cantik.

"Ini rumahmu? Wah besar sekali…" Kibum terperangah melihat rumah tersebut.

"Aniyo, ini bukanlah rumahku oppa. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai housekeeper saja disini. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu oppa, kamsahamnida telah mengantarku pulang." Senyum manis mengembang di wajah Seoeun.

Sebelum Kibum hendak berkata lagi, Seoeun sudah masuk kedalam halaman rumah besar itu tanpa berpaling ke arah Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa melihat sosok Seoeun yang berjalan perlahan dengan tertatih-tatih di halaman rumah itu.

"Betapa cantiknya dia . . . Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa gadis secantik dia menjadi seorang housekeeper. . .?" Kibum berpikir sejenak, lalu dia teringat akan tugasnya. "Aish… aku lupa harus jemput Kyuhyun!"

XXX

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah dengan susah payah, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Dia mencoba membuka pintu, namun pintu tidak bisa dibuka karena terkunci. Menyadari bahwa hyung-hyungnya belum pulang, dia menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi depan. Matanya terpejam . . .

Tidak lama kemudian Siwon pulang dengan peralatan lengkap pemotretan di tangannya. Dia kaget melihat dongsaengnya yang tertidur di kursi depan, perlahan Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja terlelap.

"Kyu bangun, jangan tidur di luar nanti kau masuk angin." Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh dongsaengnya dengan lembut. "Kyu. . ." Kata Siwon lagi sambil mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata masih terkunci. 'Pantas saja Kyu tertidur di luar ternyata hyung-hyung belum pulang, tapi bukannya tugas Kibum untuk menjemputnya. Lalu Kibum kemana?' pikir Siwon dalam hati. Untungnya Siwon memegang kunci cadangan, dia pun segera mengambil kunci kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Kyu, ayo bangun." Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. 'Aneh.. nafas Kyu tersengal-sengal, lalu wajahnya pucat.'

"Siwon hyung, kau sudah pulang…" Kyuhyun terbangun. "Ada apa hyung?" Dia menatap wajah hyungnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang 'ada apa' padamu!" Ujar Siwon yang sudah menunjukkan raut wajah kecemasannya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan perkataan hyungnya.

"Nafasmu tersengal-sengal dan wajahmu pucat." Jelas Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Pucat bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Siwon kemudian mendekatkan jemarinya pada Kyuhyun, dia menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Mwo? Kyu, kau sakit?" Siwon tersentak kaget.

'Aku merasa bahwa badanku baik-baik saja, hanya rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan.' Dalam hati Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya, namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan menjawab pertanyaan siwon. 'Sedikit pening memang, tapi tidak apa-apa.'

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau demam." Ujar Siwon yang mengetahui bahwa dongsaengnya berusaha menutup-nutupinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi untuk meyakinkan hyungnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan ada cairan hangat berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidungnya. Tetes demi tetesan, cairan itu keluar begitu saja menodai seragam Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon terbelalak melihatnya, pandangannya bergoyang dan seketika berubah menjadi gelap. BRUUUUKKK. . . !

"Hyung. . . Hyung, gwaenchana? Siwon hyung . . . !"

.

.

.

.

. . . . _to be continued . . . ._

o0o

_FB: Shania De Granger_

_Twitter: shania9ranger_


End file.
